


Heart

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 5 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Indra talks to Octavia about her feelings for Ilian.





	

Indra watched the young woman she loved like a daughter with a frown.

Octavia stood beside Ilian as they talked and smiled at each other.

She knew that Octavia had developed feelings for the boy; she could see it in their interactions. Feelings he returned, feelings she was actively trying to shut out of her heart.

Despite the emotions emerging from her once numb heart, Octavia remained loyal to Lincoln and his memory.

One day, Indra decided to intervene. Enough was enough.

Having a heart to heart conversation was not something Indra was totally comfortable with, but the situation called for it and Octavia was worth it. Her former second and daughter figure was very important to her and she needed help.

In Octavia’s room, Indra approached the subject.

“You care for him,” she stated matter-of-fact.

Octavia was silent for a moment, in shock. Then, she shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “Ilian’s… different. Special,” she said in a low tone. She tried to put on a confident smile. “He’s a good friend.”

“And you care for him,” Indra insisted.

Octavia looked down.

Indra took her hand, squeezed it tightly and held their joined hands to Octavia’s chest.

“Lincoln will always be a part of you and you will always love him,” she said gently. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t ever love again.”

Octavia struggled to hold back the tears that were forming.

“He would want you to be happy,” Indra continued.

She nodded, knowing the words to be true.

But they didn’t make it any easier…

She felt herself in conflict. A part of her desperately yearned for Ilian, while another part still clung to Lincoln and everything they had together.

Still, she felt like if she never gave it a change, gave _him_ a chance, nothing would ever happen and she would always be stuck in this pain.

Octavia knew she wanted to be happy again, and she couldn’t deny her feelings for Ilian…

Maybe Indra was right. Maybe it was time to open her heart to love again.


End file.
